Scarlet Brotherhood
Little is known about the Scarlet Brotherhood. They are a small terrorist group that claimed responsibility for the assassination of the Baldur politician Lady Elan in 1436 SA, though they gave no indication of who they truly were or whom they expected this act to benefit. Their country of origin is also unknown. Almost no one has heard of them since Lady Elan's assassination. Solid Snake and Fab Dick managed to collect enough intelligence to eventually learn that an unknown dwarf based in Landinis had some connection to the Brotherhood. In Eon The Eon Prime party has, to their knowledge, only met one member of the Brotherhood thus far. They have determined that the Brotherhood is a group of mercenaries who enjoy sowing strife and chaos for its own sake. They work cheaply where they can shake things up. The dwarf that they met had tattoos, which Solid Snake informed them meant that he had rejected his clan and his connection to Moradin. Further, he had given up his name and most of his sense of self. This may have been due to his sanity points, or it may be a common theme among the Brotherhood -- to give up the self in order to become a collective force of chaos. Reading his mind was dangerous and revealed a tangle of words and images. He was able to cast a high level mass death spell, though he was not himself a spellcaster nor was he under any detectable magic effects; the party suspects a high level spellcaster, possibly from the Brotherhood, was channeling the spell through him. The Brotherhood works in collaboration with Poetry Brysis, of The Laughing Rogue of Port Brogan. Poetry wanted a mercenary army for her own ends, which Tyro Avampour provided. The dwarf claimed to have been among Tyro's infamous black-armored mooks, and acted as though he had the experiences of several different mooks who had fought Ethan, Ashra, and possibly Claire. He also claimed to have met Tyro in 1442, which matches up with when Tyro began visibly working with Poetry and trying to amass a mercenary army for her. The Brotherhood knows that Tyro would not react so well to hearing that their actions kicked off the Silent Revolution and all that followed, and seemed to be planning to kill him when he was no longer useful to them. However, hearing that someone had almost certainly used them as a mere tool in a much greater political scheme was unpleasant news to the dwarf. When Tyro learned that Ethan had an idea of what the Scarlet Brotherhood had done, he told him, "Infiltrating Scarlet Brotherhood. Right wing Goneril hardliners. Burn the world for the Throne of Prime. Attack coming in Traitor's Pass. See you there?" This heads-up gave the party's information officers the warning needed to find and figure out how to thwart the ambush waiting for them. During this, Tyro openly attacked the Brotherhood and seemed friendly enough towards the party for the moment. (He and Ethan will probably go back to punching each other in the face over the amulets any day now.) The Brotherhood also seemed to think that Ethan was an insane terrorist rather than a (genocidal) counterrevolutionary, and found it an unpleasant surprise to hear that their interference had effectively created him in his current form. They seemed to have no idea of the actual political ramifications of their assassination of Lady Elan and thus Ethan's death as well. They seemed to think that it had only stopped diplomatic relations between Goneril and Baldur over the Goneril Border Crisis, and eventually Baldur's government kind of imploded a little bit. Speculation Sluf mentioned to the Toggenburg Corporation that Grax was also probably involved in the assassination of Lady Elan, as he was very emphatically in the public eye when that occurred. Given Grax's tendency to have influence over everyone even remotely related to Baldur politics, he may be in control of the Brotherhood or otherwise acutely aware of and able to predict their movements. Acting on a wild guess, Ethan of Malvont asked Marcus Fairlan's corpse about any known employers of Tyro Avampour. Marcus replied with "The Scarlet Brotherhood...the vampires." (Unless it is confirmed that Tyro's vampirism carried over into Eon Prime, we'll ignore his undeaditude in Into the Dark.) Leaving aside Tyro's favorite color and flamboyant method of dress, Tyro has a fair amount of history with at least one coven of vampires. Vampires had attacked his town in search of a piece of a very powerful amulet. He then went on a quest to assemble the rest of the amulet, and tracked the pieces to King's Reach. There, vampires also attacked one of the men he sought: Pyotar Umarov. Tyro has had a no-holds-barred rivalry with Ethan of Malvont for possession of any and all amulets since the spring of 1442. They are both effectively counterrevolutionaries favoring Edmund Vargus, though for Ethan it is incidental and Tyro seems to hold no particular fondness for the Baldur president. While the two of them get into epic fights over the amulets and Frozen Fates, they usually side together on immediate matters of Baldur politics. It is hard to determine if this has any effect on Tyro's potential involvement with the Scarlet Brotherhood, as the Brotherhood's motives are utterly unclear. The assassination of Lady Elan eventually led to the Revolution of 1441, which Tyro has constantly demonstrated that he will go to nearly any lengths to stop. However, the assassination had the side effect of killing Ethan, which may mean that Tyro has more than one reason to care about his existence. Tyro also showed up in Landinis in the company of the unknown dwarf with ties to the Brotherhood. Given the dwarf's collection of memories, lack of sense of self, dangerously jumbled mind, and ability to channel spells, the Scarlet Brotherhood may be some sort of hive mind. Category:Political Figures Category:Villains Category:Political Figures Category:Groups